


Comic Con Confessions

by Jen Bradlee (BlackShip)



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Chris being sweet and sexy, Comic Con, Confessions, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Good Cop Bad Cop, Kissing, Masturbation, Notes, Oral, Oral Sex, Romanian dirty talk, Sebastian fucking against the wall, Sebby comes to play, Sebby likes watching, Sex, She's not a fan of his, Shower Sex, Smut coming soon, Teasing, Touching, Witty Banter, flirtation, lying to her friends, naughty girl, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/Jen%20Bradlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After volunteering at the Philadelphia Comic Con, I found myself trapped beneath the table of the Civil War Actor's panel. </p><p>Chris Evans finds me.</p><p>Note passing never felt so goddamn forbidden.</p><p>Then Sebastian finds out. </p><p>Innocent teasing turns into full blown flirtation.</p><p>I'm so fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shitty Timing

_Why did I even volunteer for this?_ I thought to myself as I stared through the double doors at the crush of fans waiting for their moment with their idols.

I rolled my eyes. Somehow my best friends, Lisa and Cass, had convinced me this would look good on a resume. I know for a fact they wanted to get as close as possible to Captain America. They were so predictable. Most hard-core fangirls were. But I loved them anyway.

We'd been separated and now I was stuck prepping the panel for the cast of some new super hero comic flick. I wanted to say Civil War, but hell, I couldn't remember.

I was more of a classics girl myself. The old film noir and classic comedies. Even though I recognized some of the cast names, I couldn't have told you much about their collection of works, even though I had been forced to sit through them with my girls.

"Hey, do you mind taping the cords down to the floor under the table? I don't need a mic malfunction during this panel." Some nerd with a clipboard jabbed his finger in my shoulder. "Hurry up, we open the doors soon." He barked the instructions before sauntering off to address the seating arrangements.

Swearing under my breath, I sank to my knees and crawled under the long table. The tablecloth draped to the floor allowing very little light to work by. I peeked out to find a roll of duct tape on one of the chairs.

I began taping down all the loose wires cursing my inability to say no to anyone.

Just as I neared the end of the table, I heard the doors open and the crowd filtered into the room like a heard of overzealous cattle being led to slaughter.

Three feet of wire remained, and I quickly moved to finish when a loud roar of cheers rippled through the crowd.

 _Shit!_ They'd admitted the panel of guests, and I was still trapped beneath the damned table!

I sat still on the floor as the footsteps approached the seats. My anxiety shot through the roof as the chair next to me was drawn out.

A pair of tennis shoes and well-worn jean clad legs took up residence beside me. A man's shoes and legs to be exact. The faint hint of soap and cologne drifted into the cloistered space making me lightheaded and a bit uncomfortable.

I had a thing for a man's scent. Pheromones, I'd been told once. All I knew was if he smelled good he had my undivided attention. As the host spoke, I barely heard his droning voice. This wasn't going end well at all.

Rows of shoes of all kinds dotted the length of the table. A pair of oxfords rested next to the sneakers. Polished, but well-loved. Khakis covered those legs. Another man, it seemed.

I couldn't help but wonder who they...

The sneaker shifted to land on my fingers resting on the floor, crushing them into the carpet.

I slapped the leg attached to it with my free hand, stifling the howl of pain lest it expose my position.

The leg jerked away freeing my hand. I cradled my aching fingers against my chest and bit my lip to keep from whimpering.

_Bastard!_

A pen dropped to the floor rolling right next to my thigh. I watched the person in the seat shift his weight and lift the edge of the table cloth.

A man peered under the table as he reached for the pen. His bright blue eyes sparkled as his shock gave way to a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He opened his mouth to speak, but I shook my head and motioned to the tape and the wires on the floor.

He nodded and, after retrieving his pen, returned to the panel discussion.

Even beneath the neatly trimmed beard and longer, darker hair, I recognized him.

Fucking Captain America.

My girlfriends were going to lose their shit when I told them about this. They'd never fucking believe me. Not in a million years. Trapped beneath a table at the comic con with Captain America's crotch less than two feet from my face. Yeah, this would either make me infamous or they'd hunt me down and kill me in a fit of jealousy.

I hung my head. How the fuck do I get out of this one?

I shook my injured hand.

Cap crushed my fingers.

Jerk.

A piece of folded notebook paper fluttered to the floor next to me. I picked it up and opened it.

_"What's a girl like you doing under the table?"_

As if by magic, a pen dropped in the same spot the note had.

I heard the panel representative ask a question directed to the man who'd discovered me.

His voice reverberated into the mic on the table as he replied. A chorus of conversation echoed from the other panel members.

I ignored them all and picked up the pen.

_"I'm a volunteer who somehow got suckered into taping wires to the floor and obviously suffers from a bad case of shitty timing. Please don't tell anyone I'm here. I don't want to ruin the panel. Play it cool."_

How the hell did I give it back to him?

I tapped his leg twice.

His hand appeared beneath the cloth, and I placed my reply in his palm.

As he pulled his hand away, I grew conscious of my situation. I was going to get my ass chewed if they found me here. Like some rabid fangirl hiding to have her wicked way with the celebrity of her dreams. I scoffed. I wasn't that desperate...yet.

Cass and Lisa would never let me live this down. They loved Evans more than I loved chocolate cheesecake and a good Netflix binge. Which was a lot.

The hand returned with the note tucked between two fingers.

I snatched it with anticipation.

_"That line sounds familiar. Are you sure you're not just some fan who's trying to get up close and personal?"_

Was he reading my mind? I scribbled a quick response.

_"Dream on, Captain Conceited. Not every woman on the planet wants to get into your pants."_

I tapped his leg again, and he took the paper.

When I heard his choked laugh, I grinned to myself. Bet he's never had a woman say _that_ to him.

His reply came quickly.

_"You'd be one of the few. Do you have a name, sassy pants?"_

I responded.

_"Way to go, grandpa. That's Ms. Sassy Pants to you. Careful, or I'll bite your ankles."_

_"Are you a cat? Maybe a domesticated weasel of some sort who likes to hide and bite strangers? In that case, I shall call you Lady Sassy Pants. Would you like a treat?"_

_"Takes a spoiled pet to know one. And chocolate never goes amiss. Feed me, Seymour."_

_"Haha. I don't have chocolate, but here's a mint. Make it last, I only have two left."_

_"Where's the other one?"_   I popped the proffered mint into my mouth.

_"In my mouth."_

I damn near choked on mine.

_"Selfish of you. Just have one of your minions bring you more, preferably chocolate covered ones this time."_

_"You're welcome to it, but you'll have to come get it."_

_"Was that a half-assed attempt at flirtation?"_

_"Maybe."_

I pinched his calf, just below his knee.

He jerked in response and reached down to rub the spot. His long fingers smoothed over the denim.

I sucked in a breath and the mint cooled my tongue. His offer popped into my mind.

 _A tease for a tease_ , I thought. _Let's see how he handles the heat._

I tentatively reached out and touched his fingertips, letting my caress become bolder as it moved along his fingers.

He stilled under my hand. The soft skin led me to his wrist. I encircled it with my hand and rotated it, exposing his palm.

A fan asked him a question. His voice a muffled garble beneath the table in my little hiding spot. I pretended as though it was only two of us in a room together, although the truth was much more exciting.

He fumbled for an answer removing his hand from my grasp.

I pouted at the obvious rejection.

His answer came out intermingled with nervous laughter. I smiled when he foisted it onto Sebastian...who was seated next to him.

A grin crossed my lips when his hand reappeared, palm up, a piece of paper resting there.

_"Are you trying to kill me?"_

I scribbled a response, _"No, would you like me to try?"_

 _"Tease,"_ came his response.

Instead of slipping a note into his open, waiting palm, I brushed my fingers across it in a tender, rhythmic pattern.

I knew a man once who loved the sensation of me feathering touches across his hand. He said it calmed him.

I'd also heard Chris was more of a wallflower, a man who preferred the company of a chosen few to the insanity of crazy comic cons and adoring fans. But that was just fan gossip, I had no way to be certain. I continued hoping to calm him, ease the anxiety I heard in his voice. Although what I was doing at that moment bordered on teasing.

Teasing him would be fun, but I wasn't evil.

His right hand appeared bearing another note. _"How can such an innocent action be such a goddamn turn on? P.S. Don't stop."_

I turned him on? Really?

I continued now fully aware of my effect on him. I brushed my fingernails across his palm, and he shivered.

Quickly he drew his hand away. I heard his baritone tremble as he responded to another question from the audience.

Then I saw Sebastian lean over and whisper in his ear.

A few moments later, another pen clattered to the floor. I stifled my surprised gasp when Seb lifted the cloth and our eyes met.

He fucking grinned and picked up the pen. With a wink, he disappeared back to the panel.

My heart pounded. Now they both knew I was here. Would Chris stop writing notes? I found myself upset at the thought.

An even more upsetting notion hit me. Had I crossed a line?

Several moments passed and I settled into a more comfortable position as the panel continued. I sat with my legs crossed alternating between admiring and comparing Sebastian and Chris' shoes.

Sebastian's open hand appeared with a note tucked into it. I snatched it and opened the scrap of paper.

A very different handwriting from Chris' stared at me from the paper.

_"I hope Chris is treating you well. If he's not, come to the dark side. We have bionic arms...and fingers."_

I covered my mouth to mask the indignant snort of laughter.

I'd heard Sebby was a flirt, but holy fucking hell. He appealed to my wicked side that much was true.

Chris passed down another missive. " _Ignore him, he's just jealous."_

I replied, _"I'm glad to see you're not upset with my teasing."_

_"I wouldn't have been able to concentrate had you continued."_

_"That good, huh?"_

_"You have no idea."_

Sebastian passed another note, and I realized I'd never replied to him. " _Ignoring me?"_

_"No, but Chris found me first."_

_"We make a damn good team. Sharing comes naturally to both of us. What ARE you doing down there anyway and can I have what he's having?"_

I grasped his hand in response and did the exact same thing I'd done to Chris.

Sebastian's response, _"Fuck me."_

I dropped the note and stared at his hand. It flexed as he crooked a finger, beckoning me closer.

I shook my head even though no one could see me, nearly falling over as I backed away. Reaching out to steady myself, my body brushed against Chris' leg and my hand gripped his thigh.

He jumped in surprise, and I heard him give some lame excuse about spilling water on his lap. His comment garnered laughter from the audience.

His hand covered mine where it rested against him, his fingers lacing with my own.

The warmth and his scent wrapped me in a haze of disillusion. This couldn't be happening. I'd wake up and it would all be some bizarre dream.

I heard the announcer bring the panel discussion to a close and direct the guests to wait until the panel of celebrities had left the room before leaving themselves.

When he released my hand, I couldn't breathe.

The moment shattered. He'd leave and I would never see him again. I blinked a few times at the sudden wave of loss.

One last note slipped into my hand before he stood and walked away.

My hand trembled as I opened it. _"Ritz Carlton. In the Lounge. 9:30 tonight."_

I sat stunned by the events of the last hour or so. It felt like I'd been trapped under this table for ages, so very close to this man and...well, other parts of his anatomy that would have made my girlfriend's green with envy. But this...

I stared at the note. Reading it over and over.

Did Chris Evans just ask me to meet him at a bar?

Lisa and Cass were going to fucking kill me if I went.

Then again, they'd kill me if I didn't.

What did this even mean?

I sighed. My friends were probably thinking I'd abandoned them to go roam the streets of Philadelphia alone. I tucked the note into my pocket.

When I was sure no one would see me, I slipped from under the table.

No one noticed. Thank God for small mercies.

I slipped out of the room to go splash water on my face and search for my friends. The warmth of his touch lingered on my hands, but his scent...that was burned into my brain. I was stupid if I didn't show up in that bar.


	2. A Date at the Ritz

Standing in the entryway to the Ritz Carlton, a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed me. What the hell was I doing here? I tugged at the swing style dress I'd picked up on a whim when it crossed my Facebook feed on a Pin Up Vintage page. The emerald gown left just enough to the imagination but left me feeling like I should have been in an old noir film with a warning label, _Dangerous curves ahead_.

Cass said it made me look like Peggy. I'd only seen the first Captain America movie once, but I remembered who Peggy was. The kick ass bombshell who stole Cap's heart. Like I needed that pressure on me tonight on top of the fact that I lied to my two closest friends. Two friends who would have given their eye teeth to spend five minutes with Chris Evans.  I barely knew anything about him, yet they were hardcore fangirls. I was the one with an invitation. I felt like a traitor.

 Lisa and Cass thought I was catching up with a cousin who lives in Philly. I found them after the incident at the panel, but when I tried to tell them what had happened, the words lodged in my throat refusing to come out.  

I lied, but instead of guilt hammering away at me, excitement and nervous energy skittered along my spine into my limbs making them tremble.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the archway into the bar. Several couples mingled around the bar, while the lavish tables had several guests drinking. Muted chatter and laughter filled the ambient space. Glass and polished marble and dark woods accented the high-class bar. But really, what else should I have expected walking into the Ritz Carlton?

I nearly choked on my stifled giggle. This was insanity. Total and absolute insanity. The whole fiasco that afternoon seemed like a dream...a delightful fangirl fantasy. Not that I would have dreamed it up. I liked my men with a dark side. Villains appealed to me, not shiny heroes with zero flaws.

Yes, I'd watched all the movies with Captain America, but deep inside I preferred Loki. Maybe Bucky...he was darker than Cap. An image of Sebastian's teasing grin flashed in my mind. Sebastian wasn't dark though...he was playful.

My gaze scanned the patrons half hoping he wouldn't show. The other half prayed that I didn't sound like a complete idiot if he showed up. He probably changed his mind. Realized how ridiculous it all had been.

The third time I looked around the room, my heart clenched in disappointment. Chris hadn't shown up.

I found an empty booth along the wall and sat down. Pulling my phone from my purse, I checked the time. _9:35_. I tucked the phone away and smoothed my hair back. The curls never stayed where I wanted, no matter how hard I tried to tame them.

Five minutes. I'd give him five minutes, then I'd go back to my hotel room and drown my embarrassment in a bottle of cheap wine.  I'm sure Lisa and Cass would appreciate the insanity of my day tomorrow over breakfast.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show." His voice poured over me like molten caramel over a decadent chocolate cake.

My gaze snapped up locking with those heavenly blue eyes.

Any reply or greeting I'd prepared died on my lips. He didn't look like Captain Fucking America. He looked like he'd stepped right out of my goddamn fantasies. Every inadequacy reared its ugly head in the back of my mind. What was I even doing here with him?

He slid onto the bench beside me.

I scooted farther into the booth to give him room to sit, but it only invited him closer. His thigh brushed mine.

"You look lovely."

I turned to face him, searching his face for some sort of teasing expression, but he seemed utterly sincere.

"Thank you." My voice squeaked. I cleared my throat and nodded before repeating, "Thanks."

"So, Lady Sassy Pants, can I buy you a drink?" Chris smiled as he waved to the waiter.

I stared at him as he ordered a Sam Adams and then glanced at me, waiting.

"Malibu and orange juice, please," I said to the waiter who nodded and then left us.

The soft strains of music drifted through the speakers. A small dancefloor stood off to the corner of the bar, lit by a flickering disco ball. I chuckled. Why would a bar in a hotel have a dance floor?

"Would you like a notepad and a pen? You seemed much more comfortable with them." He smiled, and I gripped the edge of the table.

Did he have no shame? He had to know what he did to women when he...well, smiled like that. I mean, he just flashed a grin and I lost all coherent thought.

He reached into his pocket and produced a small notebook and a pen, setting them on the table in front of me.

"Ha ha, you're quite the comedian." I pushed the notebook and pen away, finally able to reply to his teasing. Taking a deep breath, I met his gaze.

"So you want to explain to me how you got trapped under that table?"

"I told you, shitty timing." I sighed. "My friends convinced me to volunteer at the con today. Somehow that translated to me getting sucked into taping wires under a table and not keeping track of the time." I shrugged.

"Seb is convinced you were under there on purpose." His eyes sparkled.

"I'm not one of your fangirls," I scoffed. "They threw me in some random room and gave me a job to do. I had no idea what the hell was going to happen."

The waiter interrupted us to set down our drinks.

Chris sipped his as I let mine drown my words.

"But you knew who I was."

"I might not be one of your adoring fans, but I'm not blind or stupid."

His fingers tapped on the bottle as it sat idly on the table. "You a fan of Seb's?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I mean I've seen both the Avengers movies and both the Captain America ones, but they're not really my style."

"What's your style? Let me guess, rom coms?" He took another drink, his lips quirking up in amusement. "Horror maybe?"

"Actually, I prefer the old Hollywood noir films. The Maltese Falcon, Kiss Me, Deadly, Sunset Boulevard, you know...classics."

His eyebrow arched in surprise. "Wow, really? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Yeah, my preference in movies seems to shock most of my friends, who by the way are really big fans of yours."

He scanned the bar. "Did you bring them?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't even tell them what happened today...with the panel..." My words trailed off as the heat of embarrassment crept into my face.

"Red's a good color on you." He reached out and brushed my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

His touch singed me. I shifted in my seat and glanced away. Suddenly too aware of his attention on me and wishing I could move away, but glad of both in an odd way. I quickly lifted the glass to my lips.

"How's your drink?" his voice rumbled through me when he leaned closer, his breath brushing my bare neck. "Interesting choice. Can I taste it?"

I barely swallowed the mouthful of juice and coconut liquor when he took the glass from my hand and lifted it to his mouth, pressing his lips to the lipstick stains I'd left on the rim.

His eyes met mine as he let some of the liquor settle on his tongue. As he drew the glass away, he darted his tongue across the edge, catching a droplet before setting it back on the table.

"A bit too sweet for me, but I think if I mixed it with something else, I might be able to enjoy it." The smirk he wore played havoc with my emotions.

Was he teasing me? Certainly he couldn't be implying...

"Chris! What the hell, man?"

A voice cut through the tension building between us. I spotted the intruder and my heart stopped. _Sebastian_.

He pushed his hair back away from his face and grinned when I met his gaze. "Well, if it isn't the girl with the hand fetish."

My heart stopped. I wanted to bury my face in my hands. Obviously aware of my reaction, Chris interjected, blocking me from his friend's view as he leaned forward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked, a curt edge to his voice.

"I texted you." Seb stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Chris pulled out his phone and glanced down at it. "I must've forgotten to turn it on after the panels this afternoon."

"I was gonna invite you out for a drink..."

"I've got plans tonight. Thanks." Chris sat back, resting his hands in his lap.

Sebastian glanced at me. "I can see that." He slid into the booth across from us.

"So those notes you were passing Chris were really rendezvous coordinates?" He winked.

I shook my head and picked up my drink.

"I told her to meet me." Chris glared at his friend.

"And you didn't invite me?" Sebastian pressed a hand to his heart. "You wound me." His blue eyes flickered with mischief as he licked his lips.

My attention focused on his mouth. His lovely, tantalizing, far-too-smart-for-his-own-good mouth. His grin widened and his tongue danced across his teeth like a fox eyeing a defenseless rabbit. I shook my head and turned to Chris before finishing the liquid in my glass.

The alcohol danced through my body, loosening my hesitant tongue. "I should probably go if you two..."

When I tried to move, Chris' hand settled on my thigh. I froze. Even through the satin, I felt the burn of his touch against my skin. An incoherent sound bubbled from my throat and my eyes drifted closed for a moment. When I opened them, both Seb and Chris were staring at me, their mouths slightly ajar.

"What?" I mumbled.

Chris leaned close. "You just moaned." His hand remained motionless on my thigh.

I squeezed my eyes closed. "Oh, God."

"Well, that's definitely something new," Sebastian added from across the table. "What the hell did you do to her, Chris?"

I bit my lip to keep from making any other embarrassing sounds and opened my eyes.

"Can I get you another round of drinks?" the waiter's voice interrupted.

"Two Heineken and whatever she's having...or had," Sebastian said without missing a beat.

The waiter nodded and once again left them.

"I'm trying really hard to be a gentleman, but if you make a noise like that..." Chris whispered in my ear and sighed. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

I couldn't breathe. Chris' body pressed close, the heat of him sinking into me. Two pairs of watchful eyes fixated on me as I stared at the faint coffee stain on the table. If I replied, I feared what may come out of my mouth.

His fingers gently pushed the fabric up, exposing the soft, vulnerable skin on my thighs. I wore the thigh high stockings I'd gotten from Cass to match the dress. I silently thanked her for her foresight. The warmth of Chris' palm on my thigh and his fingertips toying with the edge of the nylons drove me mad. I caught the moan that tried to escape and cleared my throat.

The waiter returned with the drinks.

Chris' hand stilled completely beneath my skirt, inches from where my body most ached for his touch. What the hell was I doing? Allowing this man...this celebrity to play fast and loose with my person.

Sebastian chuckled. I caught his lopsided grin and the interest glinting in his devilish eyes. I swear, if he licked his lips one more time, I was going to...

"Last chance, if you want me to stop..." He inhaled sharply and removed his hand.

I whimpered and a pang of loss shot through me like an electrical current.

Chris slid from the booth and then reached over, grasped my hand, and pulled me to my feet.

"Watch our drinks," he said to Sebastian who pouted.

Confused and dazed by arousal, I followed where Chris led. He pulled me across the bar to the small dancefloor. I stood in the center, beneath the spinning, glittering ball.

Chris walked over to the bartender leaving me alone.

I saw Sebastian sitting alone in the booth, watching me with a smile on his lips, cradling the beer in his hands. My gaze scanned the bar. We were the only ones who remained. Strange. It was a Saturday night, where had everyone gone? Better yet, when had they left? I'd been so focused on Chris, that I'd completely blocked out reality.

The familiar strains of Zayn's _Pillowtalk_ came over the speakers. My body began that inadvertent sway that always happens when I hear a song I love.

Chris reappeared, offering his hand.

I took it, and he pulled me against him. His hand settled on my hip. The other held mine as we turned in time with the music.

The slow, rhythmic ballad wove a spell around us. He pulled me closer letting the friction build between us. My mind raged against this attraction, this tension that had simmered all day.

"I don't normally...do things like this." Chris smiled at me, but I saw the uncertainty in his eyes I'm sure reflected in my own.

"Slow dance with girls you just met?" I asked, teasing him.

His hand splayed across my lower back, guiding me. "Ask fans to meet me at my hotel."

"I'm not a fan though." I grinned at him. "So don't worry, you haven't broken any rules."

"But where's the fun in that?"

He dipped me back slowly, dirty dancing style until he drew me back up and our eyes locked.

The lyrics of the song echoed in my head. _Reckless behavior...it's a paradise._

"I'm sorry about Seb," Chris said.

"It's okay. He teased me earlier. I didn't take him seriously."

"What did he say?" Chris asked as he spun me around and pulled my back against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. His body pressed against mine, and I could feel every hard inch of him. As we continued to sway, it became increasingly difficult to focus on the conversation and not the need pulsing through my veins.

"He said you two share well." I sighed as he brought his hands to my hips, his fingers sliding across my curves. "He said, 'I want what Chris is having.'"

"What did you tell him?" he whispered hot against my ear.

"Nothing," I replied breathless.

"Then why is he looking at you like that?" Chris' grip tightened in possession.

I glanced at Sebastian. His attention fixed on us. Even from this distance I could see the interest...the hunger in his expression.

"He's not very good at hiding his emotions...like an excitable puppy. If he wants something, he'll push until he gets it." Chris' hands slowly grazed the under curve of my breasts.

Sebastian licked his lips again and took a swig from the bottle. His gaze never broke from mine.

When Chris cupped my breasts in his hands, I gasped and collapsed against him. He lingered long enough to catch the glint of jealousy in Seb's eyes before spinning me in his arms.

My head swam and my heart pounded. I couldn't tell up from down or black from white. All I knew was that I wanted him more than I'd wanted any man in my life, and if he wanted me...I'd surrender to him.

"You still haven't told me your name, sweetheart."

"Does it matter?"

He leaned close, his lips a breath from mine. "I won't kiss you until you tell me." His mouth hovered over mine.

Damn it to hell, I all I could picture was that kiss...the endless possibilities and the desire to taste him tugged at my conscience. _Just fucking tell him_ , my body screamed. My treacherous heart overruled my mind with that simple reward he promised.

"Jen."

The flickering glittering lights from the dance floor played off of us as Sebastian looked on. I barely saw his smile before his mouth covered mine.

Chris kissed me, teasing his tongue across the seam of my mouth, begging for a taste of me. I melted against him, savoring the hint of hops, the aura of reckless behavior, and that unique flavor that I would swear in a court of law belonged only to him. The energy pulsed igniting a desire I'd never felt before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and took what called to me.

After a few long seconds, he pulled back, breaking the kiss. Both of us stood panting and clinging to each other on the dance floor.

"Wow." He ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I."

"Make that three of us," Sebastian said, standing next to us.

"Go away, Seb."

"C'mon, I just wanna watch." He raised his hands. "Promise I won't touch."

Chris shook his head and glanced at me. "You don't have to listen to him, you know."

"So, your room?" Seb asked as he reached over and pulled a keycard from Chris' pocket.

I could say no. I could choose one and push the other away. I could walk out that door and live in regret for the rest of my life. Instead, I found myself grinning.

"I'm gonna need to finish that drink first, boys, before I make any decisions."


	3. What He's Having

They were watching me. My body tingled with awareness as I walked back to the table. It could have been from their attention, or the fact that I just kissed Chris Evans after basically dirty dancing in public.

I glanced around. The only two people in the bar save for Chris, Sebastian, and I were the bartender and the waiter. A tall glass of Malibu and orange juice called my name. I picked up the drink and let it soothe the heat building inside of me. I spied Chris and Sebastian over my shoulder. Their heads may have been bowed together in conversation, but their eyes were fixed on me. Chris smiled; Sebastian smirked.

My heart pounded. There's no way in hell this was happening. I wasn't this kind of girl. Never in a million years would I have ever have played fast and loose on a first date. But moments like these didn't happen to everyone. I loved adventure as much as the next girl, but damn, I felt like I was standing on the top of a skyscraper praying I didn't tumble off the ledge.

The sweet drink fortified me. Taking a deep breath, I set the glass down.

"Come dance with us." Sebastian's voice behind me gave me a start. I jumped and turned to see him grinning.

"Us?" I asked before I remembered Sebastian's veiled comment to Chris. Did they really intend to share...me? My eyes widened at the thought. No, no way. They wouldn't.

Sebastian took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor where Chris waited. I remembered earlier in the day when he'd given me his hand under the table. The memory of his reaction set the butterflies in motion again.

He wanted what Chris was having.

I wanted to hide my face. I must look like an attention starved fangirl caught between the two of these men. Even worse, I don't think I'd seen any of their movies outside of the first Captain America film. Fangirls around the world would implode if they knew I had both of their men to myself.

Sebastian stopped when he reached Chris, but he didn't let my hand go. I saw Chris' gaze drop to our hands and he raised his brow. He took my other hand and kissed my fingers.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, pulling me toward him. He nodded to the bartender who changed the song to something with a faster tempo.

Chris put his hands on my hips and began to move to the music. I joined in, unsure of whether my spastic gyrations could even be considered dancing.

Sebastian, not to be left out, joined us on the dance floor. We must have looked a sight. A girl wearing a 1950s swing dress caught between two of the hottest men in Hollywood.

Suddenly, I wondered if Peggy would have approved, me caught between Bucky and Steve. I chuckled at my own amused thoughts. Stupid as they were.

The weight of Chris' hands on my waist reminded me of his proximity. I let the music take me away, luring me deeper into the madness of the night.

Sebastian inched closer.

Their heat combined, swirling around me, creating a cocoon of sensual overload. I reached out and placed my hand on Sebastian's chest. He raked his hand through his hair as he bit his lip.

The man could turn that charm on and off at will. I'd seen it full force at the panel. He went from cute puppy to full-fledged flirt in the span of two seconds. His gift, it seemed.

Chris' grip tightened as he pulled me flush against his chest. I felt every hard inch of him pressed against me, including his obvious arousal. I leaned my head back against him and wrapped my other arm back around his neck.

I fisted my hand in Chris' hair, and the other clasped a handful of Sebastian's shirt, forcing him closer. Neither man fought against me. They moved with the rhythm of the music, sandwiching me between them.

We danced until the sultry beat pulled us into submission. Desire thrummed deep inside me. Not only for Chris, but for Sebastian as well.

I wanted them both. _Greedy little bitch._

"Shall we go up now?" Chris whispered in my ear.

I nodded, noting the sly grin on Sebastian's lips before turning to Chris. His expression seemed more tender than playful but still darkened with need.

"Let's go," Chris said before he steered me off the dance floor, his hand possessive at the base of my spine.

The cool air of the lobby hit my bare skin, making me sigh. Both Chris and Sebastian glanced at me but said nothing.

The three of us walked to the elevator and waited as though there weren't a care in the world. But the tension hummed between us, bubbling like molten lava about to erupt with the slightest pressure.

Sebastian pressed the button.

A few seconds later, the doors slid open. Casually we entered the box and waited patiently for the door to slide closed.

As soon as they did, Chris pushed me against the wall beside Sebastian, his mouth hot on mine.

This kiss...it was different than the one on the dance floor. Demanding and punishing.

Before I could respond, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open again.

Chris pulled away a bit, shielding me from the entrance and the people now climbing into the elevator beside us.

Sebastian stepped forward, boxing Chris and I in the back corner. I heard his voice as he greeted the other passengers.

"You're Bucky!" one of the younger girls said with a squeal.

"I am." Gone was the seductive tone, replaced by a humble charm.

"Would you sign this for me?" she asked as the elevator began to move.

I leaned my head against the wall and glanced up at Chris. His hands braced against the wall beside my hips. The scent of him lured me closer. I reached my hand out and placed it on his stomach. His eyes closed, those long, dark lashes fluttered against his cheek as I let my hand drift lower, cupping him through the fabric of his pants.

He moaned, covering it with a cough should it draw attention from the other passengers.

Sebastian had them completely distracted with his wit and charm.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Nice to meet you, thanks," another person said as the group exited.

"Any time!" Sebastian called out as the doors closed again.

I stroked Chris through his pants, and his gaze locked with mine.

"Did you fucking moan...?" Sebastian asked as he came along side of us. He noticed my hand.

"Well, shit, no wonder." Sebastian laughed. His humor dissipated and his voice dropped an octave. "Aren't you going to share, Chris?"

Chris shook his head and inhaled sharply as I ran my fingers along his hard on. Sebastian's words unleashed a hunger I hadn't realized I harbored. I needed my hands on both of them.

The elevator stopped.

"Is this our floor?" I asked, unsure of my own voice and the thoughts swirling in my head.

Both Chris and Sebastian glanced at the floor number above the door.

"Yeah," Chris said as he pulled away.

I dropped my hand with a pout. He grabbed it and pulled me from the elevator. Sebastian followed close behind.

I glanced at Sebastian. His gaze drifted from my ass up to meet my eyes. He licked his lips, dragging the lower one between his teeth before unleashing a feral, sensual smile.

Chris stopped in front of a door and pulled the keycard from his pocket. Once the door opened, the duo ushered me inside.

I barely had time to glance around the room when Sebastian had his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. His solid body and spicy scent promised unspeakable pleasures.

"What fun can we have with you, sweetheart?" he asked, his breath hot against my ear. "I have a feeling I should punish you for teasing me earlier. What do you think, Chris?" He glanced at his friend.

Chris pulled me from Sebastian's embrace. "Jesus, Seb, don't scare her. At least make her comfortable before you start in with the bad cop routine. Shit."

I looked at both of them. "This isn't the first time you've done this, huh?" I held my hand up before they could answer. "Forget I asked."

"You don't have to stay." Chris looked almost pained as he said it.

"I want to stay," I said pulling away from both men and studying their expressions.

"I can make Seb leave," Chris said with a smile. "If that would make you more comfortable."

"Hey." Seb scowled.

Chris shrugged at him before turning to me. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I have two requests." I licked my lips as I thought about the possibilities.

"Okay," Chris said.

"One at a time." I tried to be serious as I said it. "There will be no double...stuffing." I couldn't think of any other way to say it, but it seemed my choice of words lent the right amount of inadvertent humor to the moment.

Sebastian snorted with laughter. Chris' grin widened.

"Noted," Chris said trying to take me seriously.

"Second. What happens tonight stays here. Agreed?"

Both men nodded and reached for me.

I stepped back. "Patience. First things first, where's the restroom?"

Chris pointed to the right. "Want something to drink?" he called after me.

"Water, please."

"What, no alcohol?" Sebastian's laughing tone rang out.

I turned and winked at him. "I want to remember everything."

He smirked as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I collapsed against it and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes wide and jaw gaping, I stood there.

"Oh my God, Cass and Lisa are going to not only kill me, but if Madre finds out, she'll skin me alive for sleeping with Sebastian." I closed my eyes. A fangirl's fantasy come true, and I felt like the biggest hypocrite in the universe.

My heart pounded at the thought of being with both of them. "Oh, God. If anyone finds out about this, I'll never get a moment of peace."

Pulling at the reserves of my sanity, I composed myself. After using the toilet, I washed my hands and patted cool water on my cheeks to dull the warmth in them.

I dried my hands and stared at my reflection. "You're about to fuck Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans. Are you crazy?"

A voice in the back of my mind replied, _"You only live once."_

"Clichéd, but you have a point." I stood straight and smoothed my hands across my dress. "Go get 'em, girl."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will have all the sexy goodness. Sebby wants his own chapter, so there will be at least two more parts. Stay tuned for more. 
> 
> What happens next? Not much of surprise. *wink* Good things come to those who wait. Thanks for your patience.


	4. Two for the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes his time...while Seb watches and waits.

Aware of the tingle of nervous energy charging through me, I stepped out of the bathroom. The spacious bedroom lay before me with a large king size bed taking up the far wall and an oversized lounge chair sitting before the floor to ceiling windows across from the bed.

I heard the faint conversation between Chris and Sebastian in the next room.

Instead of joining them, I took the moment to glimpse out the windows and into the sparkling city night. Knowing my friends were out on the town while I stood stories above them nagged at my conscience. Surely they would understand. I could never tell them. Ever.

I sighed and pushed aside the sheer curtains to lean against the cool glass.

My body still trembled at the memory of Chris' touch, of Sebastian's words. Out somewhere in the bustle of the night, my friends were partying without me, dreaming up fantasies of the men who stood in the very next room. Fantasies of my own played in my mind...soon to be a reality.

"Are you cold?" Chris' deep voice startled me.

"What?" I jumped and spun to face him, getting tangled in the sheer curtain.

He chuckled as he helped free me from the material. "You shivered. I just assumed you were cold."

I shook my head. "No, not cold, just—"

"Nervous?" He offered a reassuring smile. "You don't have to be. If you don't want to stay, the door is right through there." The kindness in his tone soothed any fears I had.

"I want to stay." I rested my hand on his arm. The heat of him sank through the fabric, singeing my fingertips. My gaze drifted to the empty room behind him. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Am I not enough man for you?" he teased.

I pushed him playfully. "You know you are. I just thought he'd decided to leave us to our fun."

Chris sighed and shook his head. "I had hoped to have you all to myself."

"Do you want me to send him away?" I asked, stepping closer and resting my hand on his chest. His heart beat beneath my palm.

"This is your night. I leave that decision up to you." He leaned closer, his scent teasing me. "If you want both of us..." His voice trailed off.

"Well, that gives us a few moments alone then." I slipped my arms around his waist and rose up to kiss his lips.

My grip tightened as he pulled me against him. I could taste the cool hops from the beer and sweet need as he deepened the kiss. His fingertips traced along my jaw.

I lost myself in the moment, allowing him to lead me deeper into the delicious madness.

"Starting without me?" Seb's voice cut through the lust filled haze swarming around in my head.

Breaking the kiss, Chris leaned his head against mine. "So much for a few moments alone." Chris chuckled against my lips before he pulled away.

"I had to take care of some business." Sebastian stood in the doorway. His casual lean and mussed hair made him look dangerous and sexy as sin. So opposite and yet perfectly complimenting Chris' comforting and reserved nature.

Sebastian's gaze trailed over me as I lingered in Chris' embrace. A crooked grin hung on his lips and a mischievous spark reflected in his eyes.

"You sure you don't want to leave, Seb," Chris said as he stroked my side.

I suddenly wished for all my clothes to be on a heap on the floor. I craved to be naked beneath that man's touch. Even with Sebastian watching. That made me crave it more.

"Why should I let you keep such a treasure to yourself?"

Seb's expression bordered on blatant sexual hunger. I licked my lips and leaned against Chris.

"You remember what we discussed in the other room?" Chris asked Seb as he shot him a stern look.

Curiosity piqued my interest. What _had_ they talked about?

Before I could ask, Seb threw his hands up and chuckled.

"I promise to behave...at least until it's my turn." He winked and collapsed in the armchair facing the bed. "I'll wait right here. Just don't wear her out." His eyes locked with mine. "I have plans for you, _iubito_."

Oh, holy fuck, what did he just call me? I strained to remember what my online friend Madre used to say about Sebastian. She called him her Romanian prince. Was that Romanian?

 He licked his lips and drew his lower lip between his teeth, all while holding my gaze.

Chris hooked his fingers under my chin and turned my attention to him. "He'll get his turn. Right now, you're mine."

I lost myself in his blue-green eyes, nodding as he ran his hands along my sides. The soft song of the zipper sliding open barely registered in my mind.

Even though Sebastian was still in the room, he faded into the background.

Chris slipped my dress over my shoulders. I dropped my arms, letting the fabric drift over my sensitive skin as it descended forgotten to the floor.

The sudden revelation of my imperfect body made me self conscious. I tried to back away as uncertainty and insecurity crept into my mind displacing the confidence from earlier.

Chris caught me by the wrist and pulled me against him. His fingers caressed the racing pulse on the inside of my arm while his free hand grasped my hip. I stilled under his touch. When he toyed with the hem of my panties, I squirmed against him.

The warmth of his palm sank into me, giving me courage. I tipped my chin up and rested my hand on his chest. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, I pulled it up. It slid easily from his pants. He released my other hand, giving me full use of both.

His fingers dug into my hips holding me steady as I unfastened the top button.

Carefully, I unhooked each button, alternating my attention between his smoldering expression and the tiny buttons on his shirt. When I reached the bottom, he exhaled sharply as the shirt fell open.

I ran my hands over his abdomen. The solid muscle and light dusting of hair made me bold in my exploration of his body, hot and hard and pulsing with life. I touched him. Any remaining hesitation fled when he groaned. Using my nails, I raked down his skin gently.

He hissed in a breath. His fingers bruised my hips. Those intoxicating eyes fluttered closed.

I grinned knowing the effect I had on him.

The leather of his belt beneath my fingertips led me. I loosened his belt then worked on unfastening his pants. Once they fell open, I slid my hand in.

A shuttered breath escaped his lips when my hand cupped his cock.

It hardened beneath my touch. I stroked lightly, teasing the underside as I fisted him.

He laughed through the obvious arousal and withdrew my hand from his cock. "I think you've teased enough today, don't you?"

Before I could respond, Chris cupped my face between his hands and kissed me hard. He forced me back until I tumbled onto the bed.

"Ooooph," I grunted as I struggled to make my landing as graceful as possible.

Chris chuckled. He drew the shirt off and pushed his pants down around his ankles, leaving only a pair of Calvins covering the cock I knew would be as magnificent as it felt in my hand. His eyes darkened as he climbed over me.

Gently he removed my shoes and peeled my stockings down, setting them aside. My breath came in short pants as his hands deliberately teased the sensitive skin on the insides of my thighs. Once he finished, he climbed onto the bed.

I scooted back, but he followed me, covering my body with his. I barely glimpsed the tattoos before his mouth covered mine again.

He claimed me. Possessed me.

The soft touches mingled with the passionate kisses. I lost myself in him. Every brush of his talented fingers submersed me deeper. I whimpered against his lips as he drew my lace panties down over my hips. Inelegantly, we shimmied until they lay somewhere other than between us.

Chris leaned to the side trailing his hand along the inside of my thigh. His soft kiss distracted me from his slow invasion. When he parted my lower lips and slid his finger into my wet pussy, I cried out.

"Oh, fuck..." I moaned and bit my lip.

He curled his finger and stroked, his thumb barely caressing my clit. The combination made me writhe against him. Sensation and need overwhelmed me.

I clutched at his shoulders. Chris leaned close and kissed my lips softly while his fingers worked their torturous magic.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look," he murmured as he pulled his hand from my cunt and brought them to his lips.

My mind blanked as he licked my juices from his hand.

He grinned before moving down the length of my body and settling between my thighs. I tried to speak, but his tongue touched my aching pussy.

"Shit, oh, fuck..." My capacity for language disintegrated. I grasped the blanket in my fists and arched my hips to meet his greedy mouth.

He wrapped his arms beneath my thighs, spreading me wide as he tasted and teased. He watched me as he licked my slit and pulled my clit between his teeth.

I can't remember what words spilled from my lips, or what incoherent noises I made. But a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye drew my attention to Seb who sat in the chair, silently watching. His body rigid, eyes intense. Then I saw why.

Still fully dressed, Seb had his cock in his hand, stroking as he watched Chris devour me.  When our eyes locked, he grinned and blew me a kiss, never faltering in his movements.

Chris nipped the inside of my thigh, drawing my attention back to him. My body hummed with the rising tension. I felt my climax hovering just out of reach. He teased me and withdrew enough to keep me on the edge.

I reached down and slid my hand into his hair, letting the silky strands glide through my fingers. He blew across my wet center, and I shivered.

He pulled back and slid his underwear off.  I watched as he pulled a condom from the nightstand and put it on his length. How could something so awkward be so damn sexy?

He drew me up to sit and unsnapped the bra. It dropped, and I sighed in relief when I peeled it off.

He sighed in appreciation as he cupped my breast in his hand. His thumb grazed the nipple. My breath hitched as it pulled into a tight nub. He lowered his head and drew it into his mouth.

I fell back onto the bed, needing the support since my body refused to cooperate when he touched me.

Chris lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms. He rolled over, placing me on top of him. His cock brushed against my cunt. I rocked my hips, eliciting a groan from him.

Sensitive, responsive, and intuitive...Chris was a lover worth keeping. I leaned down and kissed him, holding his face between my hands. The scruff of his beard dug into my palms, a pleasant sting against my skin and lips.

His hands rested on my hips as he centered me. I felt the brush of his cock against my opening. When he pushed inside, I drew his lip between my teeth and pulled back, releasing it as he seated himself inside me.

Oh, god, he felt so fucking good, filling me completely. My body drew him in and moved without urging, rocking, taking him deeper.

Chris groaned and thrust his hips, countering and enhancing every one of my movements.

I tangled my hands in my hair and threw my head back. I rode him, grinding my hips against his, letting his cock push deep. His lust filled gaze rested on me. A look of determination and need emblazoned on his face. Lips parted, he moaned as I dropped my hands to my breasts and cupped them. I squeezed my nipples until I felt the pleasure pulse straight to my clit.

Sebastian shifted in the corner of my vision. I glanced at him, letting my hair lay wild against my face where it'd pulled loose from the pins. Through the strands I saw him stroking himself faster as he watched me fuck his friend. Wicked sensations ricochet through me. The onslaught drove me to the breaking point.

Then Chris pressed two fingers against my clit and pushed me over the edge.

I bucked against him, grabbing his shoulders to steady myself. I shattered. The orgasm ripped through me, stealing my breath and making me shake.

Chris rolled me onto my back and drove into me over and over. The orgasm ebbed and flowed through me, gradually lessening with every stroke. Still the aftershocks caused me to tremble uncontrollably.

When he came, he sank into me, burying his face against my neck and kissing the sensitive spot below my ear.

I ran my nails lightly across his back. His weight rested against me, a comforting blanket of sated warmth.

We lay in silence for a few moments as we caught our breath.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"For what," I replied softly.

"Being under the table."

I chuckled.

Chris pressed a soft kiss to my lips, letting them linger for a moment before rolling off and disappearing into the bathroom.

I stared at the ceiling for a moment and smiled to myself. Then I remembered Sebastian. For a moment, I wanted to hide under the blankets, but the memory of his expression—of his hunger for me—drew my curiosity.

"You enjoy watching?" I asked as I rolled over to face him.

Cock still in hand, he grinned at me and tilted his head. "I wasn't just watching, _păpuşă_. I was studying."

Even after the powerful orgasm I'd experienced minutes before, I felt my body begin to hum at his words. Shameless slut I was, wanting both of them, taking both of them.

He licked his lips and leaned forward. "You'd best take a few moments to rest. Because it's my turn, sweetheart, and I have every intention of making you scream my name."

I opened my mouth to reply, but no sound emerged. My heart pounded. I heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and then the door opened.

Chris reentered the room saving me from having to respond. He glanced at Seb and they nodded at each other.

What in the hell? They must have discussed something before this whole...whatever it was. Pushing the questions aside, I climbed from the bed.

Chris drew me into his arms, holding me against his chest for a moment. "Take a shower, then when you're done, you're welcome to join me." He kissed me. Tenderly. Sweetly. I melted against him.

When I turned toward the bathroom, he gave me a playful swat on the ass. I jumped and glared at him over my shoulder. He smirked and collapsed on the bed, completely comfortable in his nude state.

I stepped into the bathroom and the warmth and steam from the shower enveloped me. After pinning my hair up and using the toilet, I opened the oversized glass shower door. The cool slate colored tiles absorbed the heat. I leaned against them as I stepped into the spray.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good," I mumbled to myself as I rinsed my face off.

"It's about to get even better, _dr_ _agostea mea_ ," Sebastian's lilting voice echoed off the walls.

I wiped the water from my eyes and saw him leaning against the vanity completely naked, watching me through the glass. The look on his face spoke of confidence and hunger and conquest. A playful grin tilted his lips, and I knew exactly why Madre called him the Romanian prince.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ioana for giving me the terms of endearment in Romanian. Here's the translation for you.
> 
> păpuşă - doll/dollface (a naughty teasing term of endearment)
> 
> dragostea mea - sweetheart
> 
> iubito - love 
> 
> All of which can be flirtatious and teasing in the right tone of voice.


	5. A Sinful Shower with Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastain decides to follow me into the shower and seduce me with naughty Romanian words accompanied by talented fingers. 
> 
> Oh fuck, how will I face my girls in the morning.

I swiped my hand across the fogging glass. Those tantalizing blue eyes locked onto mine.

"What are you doing? Can't a girl have a few moments to recover?" Just seeing him naked and waiting for me had my pulse racing. Even had I not been in the shower, I'd have been soaking wet from the way he looked at me. Ravenous and willing to do anything for one taste.

"Sorry _._ " He shrugged one shoulder casually and licked his lips as his gaze traveled the length of me. "Such lovely curves, _păpuşă._ Dangerous, yet how they call to me."

I laughed at his poetic  observation and stepped away from the spray, careful not to get my hair wet. The warm water ran across my skin, enhancing the sensitivity. Seb's unfaltering gaze only intensified my body's reaction. After Chris' loving attention, I didn't think I'd want another man so damn soon.

But there was something about Sebastian that called to me like a siren song. His personality hooked me first, but now... I glanced at his toned physique, his chiseled features, the sharp angles and planes of him, and hot damn, those flashing, mischievous blue eyes.

Snatching the bar of soap, I ignored his presence. The bubbles gathered beneath my fingers and I slid them across my skin. I really wasn't trying to wash myself, fuck, I just needed a distraction from the man on the other side of the glass.

When he slid the door open, I jumped and spun to face him.

He stepped into the heated space.

The soap slipped from my hands, clattering to the floor. I dipped beneath the water in my attempt to back away from him.

Sebastian walked through the spray. The water ran over his face, along his arms and shoulders, leaving a trail to his... I glanced down. Oh, sweet fucking mercy. He'd been impressive when he'd been stroking himself earlier, but seeing his cock bare and hard made me step back, mostly because I wanted to enjoy the image as a whole.

"Like what you see, _iubito_?" He stepped closer, moving with predatory grace.

My gaze snapped to his. The reply burning on the tip of my tongue disintegrated. I recognized the desire burning in those blue eyes...recognized and reciprocated.

I backed away until the cool sting of the tile bit into my backside.

Sebastian grinned as he closed the gap between us. The shower wasn't overly large but it fit the two of us comfortably. I shivered, but not because he blocked the water.

"It's my turn to play with you." He pressed his hands to the tile, caging me against the wall. Sebastian leaned closer, letting the heat from his body tease me.

"Where to start?" Seb licked his lips and let his gaze wander lower. "So many things I want to do to you, _păpuşă_."

Need pooled in the pit of my stomach. I knew if he touched me, he'd see just how effective his words had been. I wanted him to touch me, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What does that mean?" I asked, my voice broken with need. I cleared my throat. "You keep using these words. I want to be sure you're not calling me a bitch or something."

His grin widened in amusement. "They're terms of endearment."

"Romanian?"

Seb nodded. "Do you like when I use my native tongue?" He licked his lips. It seemed to be an unconscious habit of his, but this time the action was purely deliberate.

I bit back a whimper and gave a half-assed nod. I could barely form a coherent thought. That man's tongue was absolutely the most sinful part of his entire body. He knew it, and he used it to his advantage. Combined with his proximity and the heat and our nudity and the sexual tension boiling between us, I was about to implode.

Where Chris had been sensual and thoughtful, Sebastian was a pure tease with a wicked side. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. What had been a moment to gather myself turned into an onslaught of sensation when Sebastian's fingertips trailed over my shoulder and across my collarbone.

His hand encircled my throat. I gasped and my eyes flew open. Seb chuckled, gently caressing my throat.

" _Uitându-mă la tine împreună cu Chris…_ " he inhaled sharply " _...m-a facut să te vreau şi mai mult_."

The foreign words drifted over my skin making it sing with awareness. Even though I had no idea what he said, his words only inflamed the need raging through me.

"More," I whispered.

His pupils widened, darkening his eyes. The tousled hair and Cheshire grin added a feral element. I knew Seb would be a considerate lover, but not gentle, not like Chris.

I didn't want gentle. Not with him. I wanted it rough and loud with marks on my skin that would last a week.

Agile fingers trailed down over my nipple. It ached at the touch. I shifted my body, needing more contact. I wanted his skin against mine.

He rested his hand flat against my stomach. " _Ai răbdare. Lasă-mă să-ţi arăt ce vreau._ " His hand trailed lower, until it slid between my thighs and cupped my center.

I arched and bucked against his hand, but he shushed me and rested his other hand against my neck. His thumb strummed a gentle rhythm on my throat.

I moaned and squirmed against his steady, still hand.

" _Eşti atât de fierbiente şi de umedă_ ," he whispered, his voice almost drowning in the noise of the water splashing around him.

It took all my effort not to lean into him. The need spiraled in the pit of my stomach. I had absolutely no idea what he was saying, but his words ignited something deep inside of me that longed to break the surface. My arms dangled useless at my side. I wanted to touch him, so I reached out, resting my palm on his chest.

"Sebastian...please..."

He brought his face close to mine. His even breaths teased my lips.

I wanted him to kiss me. I longed to know if they were as soft as they looked, if he tasted as sinful as I imagined. If anyone could tempt me to sin, it would be Sebastian. Chris had opened the door, but Sebastian, in all his wicked glory, had pulled me into the darkness.

"Please, what, _păpuşă_? Tell me what you want." Seb moved his hand slightly, creating a delicious friction against my cunt.

I bit my lip, afraid if I said the words, I'd sound like a sex starved slut.

When he slid two fingers into my channel, I lost control of my sanity. "Oh, god, yes, please...I want to feel you inside of me."

"Like this?" he asked, fucking me with those fingers. The rhythmic motion drew a shuddered breath from me. His hand on my throat dropped, pushing mine from his chest. It hooked around my thigh, drawing my leg up.

As good as his touch made me feel, I craved more. I shook my head.

"No, I want your cock in me," I said trying to ignore the orgasm waiting for the right stroke of his talented fingers.

"Mmmm, you want me to fuck you right here against this wall?" He withdrew his fingers, rubbing them along my slit, teasing my ass with his index finger before pulling his hand away.

I nodded as a tremor shook me.

"I can't hear you," he whispered against my ear as he pressed his body flush against mine, his left arm still holding my right leg against his hip.

The cold tiles pressed against my spine as he leaned his weight against me. The water ran in rivulets across his skin to where it joined with mine. He paused for a moment before pressing the head of his cock against my opening.

I saw the glimmer of lust in his eyes the moment before he thrust up into me and covered my lips with his own.

The combined action tipped me into frenzied need. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his hair. His hot mouth devoured mine.

Sebastian tasted like forbidden fruit and eternal salvation. I nipped at his lips and tongue, desperate to savor every inch of him. How could he possibly be real?

He fucked me harder, driving into me over and over. The sound of the water mingled with the grunts and moans echoing off the tiles. When he drew my lip between his teeth, I whimpered and pulled his hair.

 _"Îţi place când te pătrund adânc, nu-i aşa?"_   His Romanian words pushed me closer to orgasm.

"Harder," I begged.

It took no urging for him to shift his hips and take me deeper.

I clung to him, desperate and panting, striving for the release that hovered on the horizon. With every thrust, I ground my hips against his.

"Come for me, _dragostea mea_." Sebastian nipped at my throat.

My climax hit me hard, sending wave after pulsating wave of pleasure through my body. I held Seb close as the orgasm slowly faded and he drove into me a few more times. With a heavy sigh, he groaned as he came.

Gently he disentangled himself, careful of the condom as he pulled away. I hadn't even realized he'd been wearing one.

He cupped the back of my neck and drew me against him, kissing me with a tender sweetness I hadn't expected. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight.

So different from Chris, and yet both of them had completely captured my heart. A stab of concern pierced my conscience.

After he pulled back, he kissed my forehead. "Clean up, then join us." Seb winked before stepping out of the shower. 

Once I heard the door close and knew I was alone, I sank to the floor.

The water had started to cool.

I sat in a boneless heap careless of the shower spray. What had I done? I fucked both of them. And my heart pulled equally between them. What I had anticipated as being a one-night-fuck-it-fest had turned into something I didn't want to examine too closely.

I gathered whatever remnants of my sanity remained and climbed to my feet. After washing thoroughly, I rinsed off and stepped from the shower.

My reflection above the sink seemed familiar, but I couldn't bear to look at myself. Not right now. Not until I figured out what the fuck was going on in my head.

Taking the time to dry off, I composed myself and pushed any doubts aside. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled before opening the door to the bedroom.

Chris sat on the left side of the bed wearing pajama pants, while Sebastian sat on the right side, wearing a pair of mesh shorts. They both looked up when I entered the room.

Seb and Chris wore matching grins as they gestured to the space between them on the mattress. Chris tossed me a t-shirt.

I slid it over my head and removed the towel. Even though I wore no pants, the shirt hung low enough to cover me. I climbed onto the bed and nestled against the pillow waiting for me.

Sebastian rested his left hand on my thigh, and Chris put his right hand on my other leg.

I sighed.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I met his concerned gaze and smiled.

"Bet you weren't expecting this when you got up this morning," Sebastian teased.

I shook my head. "No, I most definitely wasn't."

The soft, familiar strain of my ring tone echoed from the other room. I climbed from the bed to go get it, ignoring the soft whistles of appreciation behind me. I turned to glare at them both who looked as guilty as they did sexy.

I picked up my purse and opened it in time to grab the phone before it stopped ringing.

 _Cass._ _Oh, fuck. She always checks on me when I'm out by myself._ I hadn't told her I was going to be out all night; she was probably in a panic wondering where the hell I was.

"Hey, Cass, what's up?"

 _"Where the hell are you?"_ Her bubbly voice held an edge of worry.

"With some friends. I probably won't be back to the hotel tonight." I traced the edge of the bar with my fingertips.

_"I've been trying to call you for over an hour. I was worried something had happened to you."_

"I'm fine. Totally fine. Are we still on for breakfast tomorrow before the con?"

_"Yes, but honey, are you sure you're okay? Are your friends taking good care of you?"_

I glanced into the bedroom to find Seb and Chris laughing at their own conversation. Guiltily, I turned away. "Yeah, they're taking good care of me, Cass."

_"Don't wear yourself out. You don't want to miss all the excitement tomorrow."_

I barely contained my nervous laughter and nodded. "Oh, I won't. Tell Lisa I said hi. I'll see you guys in the morning. Love you."

_"Love you too, sweetie. Sweet Evans dreams."_

I snorted but caught myself and chuckled. "You too, Cass." Once I hung up the phone, I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god, if she only fucking knew." I set the phone down and returned to the bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked as I climbed back onto the bed.

"Yeah, my friends are worried about me."

Chris drew me against him and kissed the top of my head. "The ones who are my biggest fans?"

"The very same." I laughed. "They have a photo op with you and Seb tomorrow too."

Sebastian scooted closer and rested his hand on my bare hip. "You should show us what they look like, so we can tease them when they come in for their picture."

I turned to gape at him. "You're evil. Besides, I haven't told them...won't tell them about this."

He just grinned and shrugged.

"Speaking of this," Chris added. "You're more than welcome to spend the night. Although, you might want to get back to your hotel room in time to get a change of clothes in the morning."

I glanced at the dress laying neatly on the armchair. I'd be doing the walk of shame in the morning. Oh god, I buried my head against Chris' chest.

"Having regrets?" he asked.

With a heavy sigh, I lifted my head again. "Not at all."

"Good." Chris held me against him.

Sebastian curled up on the other side of me, his hand sliding beneath my shirt and smoothing over my curves.

The memory of something Chris had said earlier nagged at me. "Chris?"

"Yeah."

"Earlier you told Sebastian to 'remember what we discussed in the other room.'  What did you two discuss exactly?"

Sebastian nipped at my shoulder blade as his fingertips traced the underside of my breast.

Chris chuckled when I yelped and tried to pull away from Sebastian. He held me close, but Seb's teasing touches continued. I couldn't tell if they were ignoring my question with such deliberate distractions or if I was actually going to get an honest answer.

One thing was certain, I wasn't sure if I would survive the night, let alone be able to face my girls in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one more chapter, I promise. 
> 
> Okay so I had my lovely friend, Ioana, translate my dirty phrases into Romanian. More for authenticity than practicality, and it's my kink, so yeah. Anyway, here is her translation and then what I wrote beside it. 
> 
> iubito - sweetheart/love
> 
> păpuşă - doll
> 
> "Uitându-mă la tine împreună cu Chris…" he inhaled sharply "...m-a facut să te vreau şi mai mult." - "Watching you with Chris..." he inhaled sharply "...made me even more hungry for you." 
> 
> "Ai răbdare. Lasă-mă să-ţi arăt ce vreau." - "Patience. Let me guide you." 
> 
> "Eşti atât de fierbiente şi de umedă," - "So hot...so wet," 
> 
> "Îţi place când te pătrund adânc, nu-i aşa?" - "You like it rough, do you, love?" 
> 
> dragostea mea - love/sweetheart
> 
> I tried to keep them in the order they appear in the story. :) Hope this helps and satisfies your curiosity. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon...I promise. <3


	6. Two to Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These men certainly know how to treat a lady. If I'm not careful, I might want more than I can have.

I lost all coherent thought when Seb slipped his hand between my thighs. Chris' grip relaxed enough for me to pull back. I stared up at him, searching his gaze and finding only need burning there.

"We're not done with you yet, _dragostea_." Sebastian whispered in my ear as he touched his fingertips to my aching pussy.

"Such a wicked mouth you have." I moaned as he found my clit and rubbed. "Don't think you can distract me."

"My job is to distract people. And maybe I should give you an encore performance to prove just how wicked my mouth is." Sebastian pulled away, leaving me panting and desperate. "Chris."

With a nod, Chris sat up against the headboard and drew me up against him. I settled between his thighs, feeling his cock pressing against the small of my back, his arms wrapped around me, his fingers gently caressing my breasts.

"I want you naked," Sebastian said with a grin as he tugged at the hem of my shirt. "Don't you want her naked, Chris?"

"Always," Chris murmured against my ear as he drew the shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor. He settled me against him again, cupping my breasts in his hands, kneading them, rolling the nipples between his fingers.

I squirmed against him, loving the friction, but needing more as the pressure built inside me. When Sebastian lay on the bed between my thighs, my vision blurred. His dark head settled just inches from my sensitive mound. His breath caressed me, sending tremors through my body.

Chris chuckled and held me tightly to him, murmuring sweet words in my ear, sweet, filthy, erotic words.

"Seb likes to think he's a master with that tongue of his." Chris nuzzled my ear. "I wonder how many times he can make you come using only his mouth."

I shivered in response. Their dual assault had my body humming and aware.

He gently pulled my nipples as Sebastian's tongue touched my swollen clit. I arched my hips against his mouth. Even as Chris held me, my body writhed at the combination of Seb's tongue and Chris' hot, talented fingers.

They played me like a goddamn orchestra. Every part of me an instrument at the mercy of their musical talent. I whimpered as Seb ran his tongue along my cleft, delving between the folds to taste me.

"Drape your legs over mine, open wider for him." Chris' dirty words of encouragement made me bold and confident. I did as he instructed. He kissed my neck, nipping at the skin below my ear, and whispered, "Good girl."

My hips rolled with every thrust of Seb's tongue. He licked and suckled until a stream of unconscious whimpers spilled from my lips. I whimpered and sighed. I think I swore a few times; fuck, I couldn't remember anymore. My orgasm hovered just out of reach, until Chris gently rolled and pinched my nipples, sending a pulse of pleasure straight to my clit. I screamed their names as the orgasm rolled strong and steady through my body.

Seb never stopped his torturous tongue. He merely slowed to a steady caress until my trembling body came down from the blissful high.

I licked my lips and took deep breaths to calm my racing heart. Fuck, they were good. Too good, fantasy surpassing good. If I weren't careful, I could easily fall for these two handsome men. Just like thousands of women around the world, I reminded myself.

Chris peppered my bare shoulder with kisses and loving bites, his hands cradling my breasts like the best fucking bra in the world. Oh if they could bottle this blissful moment and sell it, they'd make a killing. Chris Evans, best bra in the world, supportive and tender. Sebastian Stan, best oral probably ever, dirty and dangerous and oh so fucking wicked.

I'd had them individually, and I'd experienced them as a team. How the fuck was I supposed to go back to reality now? No one would believe this. Not Lisa or Cass, not anyone I knew. I bit my lip and moaned as Sebastian drew my pussy lip between his teeth and stared up at me.

Nope. I'd probably die fifty years from that moment, taking this explosive night into the void when death finally laid claim to me. Although, he'd probably have a knowing grin when he took my soul. God, that was if I even had one left. I didn't. I'd sold it somewhere at Comic Con for a fantasy come to life.

Seb slid a finger inside me as he sucked my clit into his mouth again.

"Fuck me," I muttered and bucked my hips against his face.

"Whenever, wherever," Chris murmured. His words and soft caresses comforted the raging arousal Seb fanned with every thrust and lick. Sebastian made me come again...twice. I didn't even think that was possible. Seb truly was a master of his craft.

I lay exhausted and completely spent against Chris. My body finally crashed, even though I wanted to will myself to stay awake.

"I think we wore her out," Sebastian said.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Chris shifted me in his arms. "Let the poor girl rest."

"We only have tonight though." Sebastian sounded disappointed.

"Don't remind me," Chris added before kissing my forehead.

"Boys, you can have me whenever you want. Just call and I'll come." I giggled as the exhaustion muddled my thoughts. The bad pun was just a last minute subconscious addition.  My eyes drifted closed.

They both laughed.

"That's a deal, _dragostea mea._ " Sebastian brushed a stray curl away from my face, his fingertips brushing my cheek sweetly.

I opened my eyes as Chris laid me down between them on the bed. I caught a glimpse of Sebastian's soulful eyes and Chris' tender smile as they curled up beside me. 

On my back, nestled between two warm and extremely hard men, sleep found me. The dreams that followed were nothing compared the reality I'd just experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very, extremely sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic. I know this chapter is short, but I'm just following the characters now. (And sorry for any typos, I wanted to get this to you asap. I may have missed something when I edited it.)
> 
> Good new thoughs. 
> 
> Chapter 7 will be ready to post very soon. Also, I'm thinking it'll be at least another two chapters til I tie up all these loose ends. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. <3 And please don't be shy. I love hearing from you all.


	7. Return to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sucks. Back to the Con I go, will the boys acknowledge me? What will Cass and Lisa do when they find out the truth?

A familiar tune reached through the fog of sleep and snatched me back to the land of the living. Well, the land of those who are awake and functioning.

I blindly groped for my phone, finding it on the nightstand next to the bed. I slid it open, glad I forewent the password thanks to my brother who got me locked out of my own phone for forty-eight hours by guessing my pass code incorrectly numerous times in a row...on purpose.

"Hello," I mumbled.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Cass' irate tone echoed through the tiny speakers. I had to hold the phone away as she continued. _"We've been searching for you at the con for over two hours. Lisa and I had to get in line for our photo op with Chris and Sebastian. Where are you? You've got me worried sick! I've tried texting you at least fifty times!"_

"Shit!" I bolted upright in the king-size bed and glance down. I'm fucking naked.

The memories of the day, and night, before flashed into my mind like an x-rated fan fetish porno. Images of Chris and I slow dancing, of us fucking while Sebastian watched, of Sebastian whispering in Romanian as he fucked me in the shower, of the two of lavishing me with orgasm after orgasm. Then I realized.

I'm still in Chris' room. In his bed.

_"Are you okay, sweetie? I'm really worried about you."_ Cass' question came through the phone like a distant echo.

"Holy fuck!" I snatched the sheet and drew it around me as I stumbled inelegantly from the bed.

Wait, didn't Cass say they were in line for their photo op? That would mean. Oh sweet fucking mercy, no. They were gone.

A black bag sat on the bar next to my purse. My name scrawled on a tag hanging from the handle. Beside my purse and the ornate bag lay two sealed envelopes. Both had my name on them, but in distinctly different handwriting.

"Cass, I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise. I'm fine. I'll explain over dinner."

Her heavy sigh on the other line told me she wanted to press me for information now, but I wasn't ready to answer any questions...not yet.

_"Alright, but you'd better tell me what's going on later."_ She sighed again. _"Love you, sweetie. You know I'm just worried about you."_

"I know. Love you too." I chuckled. Mamma Cass was always worried I would get into trouble. Oh, lord, if she knew the truth..."I'll see you in a bit."

After disconnecting the call, I set the phone aside. The bag called to me. So I opened it and laughed. Tucked inside among purple tissue paper is a pair of jeans, a pair of boy short lace underwear, a matching lace bra, and an _I ship Stucky_ tank top. At least Chris and Seb have a sense of humor. When I unfolded the tank, a note fluttered to the ground.

I snatched it up and read it.

_Hello, beautiful. We didn't want you feeling like you were taking the walk of shame this morning, so we had my (Chris') stylist pick up some things for you. Sorry, we peeked at the sizes of your garments to get the best match. Hope they work. If not, call the concierge and have them buy whatever you need. Charge it to the room. Sorry we couldn't be there to wake you with an encore of last evening. But duty calls and our fans await. Hope to see you at the con._

_Always, Cap and Bucky_

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at their thoughtful gesture. They certainly didn't need to go out of their way to make me feel cherished. _Especially the way they did last night._ Gathering the clothes in my arms, I headed for the bathroom to get ready.

Nearly an hour later, I gathered up my purse, tucking the two envelopes and the note inside, and placed my clothes from the night before in the black bag. No one would know, would they? I mean, they'd all assume it was merchandise purchased at the con or something. I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment. After sliding my phone into my back pocket, I took a deep breath.

The distance from the hotel to the convention center normally took fifteen minutes on foot. I hailed a cab because I know I'd never make it that far in heels without tripping over the uneven sidewalk and eating concrete. The short trip gave me enough time to reflect on what I needed to tell Lisa and Cass. Question was, should I tell them the truth or lie through my teeth? I have a feeling they'd never believe the full truth, so I just decided to leave it vague...with no names attached.

I tipped the cab driver when he dropped me off in front of the convention center. Staring up at the huge banner, I felt myself sway. Was last night just a dream?

The familiar ache and stiffness in every part of my body told me no, it wasn't a dream. I frowned. It was over. All fantasies have to end at some point. At least I have the memories.

I pulled out my badge pass and hung it around my neck. A few girls complimented my shirt as I approached the entrance to the con. I blushed. No one knew, no one suspected anything. Stop acting like such a prude, I tell myself as I make my way across the sea of people.

A large sign directed me to the Photo Op Area. As I approached, I felt the anxiety churn in my stomach. Surely they wouldn't acknowledge me publicly even if they did see me. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

The gigantic posters with Chris and Sebastian's names hung from an enormous row of curtains. The lines of people waiting for their photo ops floored me. Damn, that's a lot of fans waiting for five seconds with their idols. A rush of guilt mixed with a hint of pride washed through me. They chose me...of everyone here.

I waited until the line nearly disappeared, watching the crowd milling around the floor.

"Jen!"

When I spun around at the sound of my name, I saw Cass and Lisa beaming at me clutching 8x10 photographs to their chests.

"I'm sorry I'm so late!" I hurried over to hug both of them. "Did you guys already have your photo op?" I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. I had hoped to catch a glimpse of Chris and Sebastian.

"Yes, and it was magical," Cass said with a dramatic sigh.

"Seb was getting a little handsy there, don't you think, Cass?" Lisa asked as she turned the photo to show me.

The picture captured their personalities perfectly. Chris looked charming and sweet with a hint of teasing in his smile as he rested an arm around each of her friends. While Seb stood alongside Cass and basically full on body hugged her, his hands dangerously close to her ass. His mischievous grin and wicked tongue promised evenings beyond fantasies. Of that, I could attest to personally.

"I'm so jealous. It looks like you both had fun." I smiled at my friends, but inside, my heart lay like a sad, lonely stone. How could it be possible that I missed those two men after spending only one amazing night with them?

Cass shot me a look but brushed it off. "It was amazing." She paused for a moment before going into a breathless story. "Oh my, you're never going to believe this. Sebastian and Chris actually asked for our names and gave us each a kiss on the cheek when we told them."

"I hope they didn't recognize my name from my website." Lisa nibbled on her lip as she pondered the possibility of them actually piecing two and two together.

"I'd be flattered if they found mine," Cass said. "Not that I want them to know that I fantasize about Chris on a daily basis, but, you know, I like that my fan fiction is appreciated."

"You know you'd freak the hell out if Chris started reading all your fics." Lisa jabbed Cass in the side with her elbow. "I'd probably die if he read mine. I don't think I've held anything back."

Both women dissolved into laughter. I joined in half-heartedly, but something nagged at the back of my mind. I shrugged when I couldn't think of it.

"So, are you getting those signed?" I asked them, changing the subject on purpose.

"Hell yes!" Lisa practically shouted.

"You can stand with us in line. I doubt anyone will care. And if they do, well, we'll deal with it then." Cass tugged my hand holding the black bag.

I prayed she wouldn't ask what was in it.

"Love the shirt, Jen," Lisa said as we meandered toward the table where Chris and Sebastian would be signing autographs. "I didn't know you were a Stucky girl. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend gave it to me," I lied, smoothing my hand over the front of my tank top. Sebastian's words came back to me... _We share well together._ I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning and making a complete fool of myself.

"Doesn't he look amazing," Cass whispered as we rounded the corner.

Chris and Sebastian sat side by side, waiting to sign autographs. When Sebastian looked up and spotted me, he elbowed Chris and jabbed a finger in my direction. Their smiles made me stumble in my kitten heels, and I nearly fell flat on my face. Thank heavens for Cass and Lisa who caught me.

When I glanced up at the boys again, I could see the hunger lying dormant beneath their professional smiles. They'd found me, and I suddenly wondered if I was still back in bed sleeping off the effects of a hangover from Friday night.

I pinched myself.

Nope. It was Sunday morning. Saturday had been real; I wasn't dreaming.

Fuck me, what do I do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm still working on it. I hadn't anticipated it going on and on like this. I'll try to write another chapter this week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for sticking around. <3


	8. Little White Lies Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to hide from them. But they haunt me. 
> 
> How did I get into this mess?

Sebastian and Chris took turns stealing glances in my direction. I felt every stolen look brand me with heat in my cheeks and a fluttering in my stomach. I shouldn't have come. I should have called Cass and Lisa telling them I wasn't coming because I wasn't feeling well. But I'd already lied too many times to my friends. Adding to those lies wouldn't help anyone at this point.

I turned away, unable to take the secretive nature of the whole mess. While I didn't regret a moment I spent with those two men, I regretted not being more open with my friends. But it was not the time or the place to make my confession.

I snorted at the thought that appeared in my mind. Chris and Sebastian dressed as priests hidden by a screen tucked in a dark confessional booth in a historic cathedral waiting to hear my every sin spill from my lips. Oh, how I wanted them to punish me for my sins.

"Oh, my God, I'm going to hell," I muttered to myself.

"What's that, sweetie?" Cass asked, leaning closer.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I've just got a headache." I pressed my hand to my forehead.

"Partied too hard last night, did ya?" Lisa's knowing grin and a nudge to my side almost sent me into complete panic.

My laugh sounded forced and brittle. Both women looked at me as though I were totally transparent. "Maybe I should go back to my room and lie down."

"You're gonna miss meeting Sebastian and Chris." Cass frowned.

"You know...I mean, I'm not really a fan of them," I lied through my teeth. It was true partially, I wasn't a fan of theirs per say, but after the night we shared as a threesome, how could I say with total honesty that I had no interest in seeing them again. I wanted to see them again...desperately, but not at a function like this.

Fuck no, I wanted these two all to myself. That thought alone killed me.

"You do look pale, honey." Lisa tilted her head as she studied me.

I nodded and turned to walk toward the exit when I caught sight of Chris and Sebastian out of the corner of my eye. Both of them shook their heads when they saw me step out of line.

Are you freaking kidding me? I paused and turned back to Cass and Lisa.

"On second thought, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom and splash some water on my face, maybe that'll help." I offered a weak smile.

There seemed to be another fifty people in front of Cass and Lisa waiting for their autographs. Maybe I could just hide in the bathroom and wait for them to be done?

Without so much as a glance at the two men I wanted desperately to avoid in public, I damn near sprinted to the bathroom on the far wall. Once inside, I used the restroom, used a wet towel to cool my overheated face, washed my hands, and stared at my reflection.

"You're in too fucking deep now, dummy," I murmured to myself vaguely aware of the movement of other con goers around me. A woman dressed as Peggy Carter walked in and disappeared into a stall. I envied her crisp 1940s army uniform. That style always drew me in. A few moments later another woman entered the bathroom dressed in a crossover Loki inspired Princess Leia bikini. Kudos to her for being comfortable in showing that much skin in public. I know I couldn't do it.

I don't know how long I stood in the restroom off to the corner, hiding from what I knew I'd face out there. I knew by the end of the day I'd be spilling my guts to my two friends and wishing I could live under a rock for the rest of my life.

Finally, I took a deep breath, tucked my hair back, and exited to face my fate. A large, broad shouldered man with a bald head and Captain Jack goatee stepped into my path. His black shirt read _Security_.

Oh, my God. What the hell did I do wrong?

He stared down at me, those dark brown eyes narrowing in uncertainty. "Jen?"

His voice rumbled through me. Any thought of lying flew from my mind faster than a cheetah after a gazelle.

"Yes?" I stuttered as I met his gaze head on.

I wasn't sure why but the mantra _show no weakness_ echoed in the back of my mind as we faced each other.

"Follow me." He nodded over his shoulder as he turned toward the autograph tables.

I followed...dumbly. Somehow I knew that if I even thought about running away from this man, he'd hunt me down, pick me up, toss me over his shoulder, and carry me to the nearest exit to kick me out of the comic con.

Okay, so I was being over dramatic. Wasn't I?

When we passed the exit, I stared at his broad back. Was he abducting me?

We reached a long row of black curtains. I could see the movement of people on the other side of the curtains. The closer we got, the more apprehensive I grew. Then I recognized where we were heading. Well, I recognized the silhouettes of two men through the semi-transparent curtains.

Fuck me.

We stopped behind the curtain. "Wait here."

Without waiting for my reply, he popped his head into the booth and whispered something to Chris. The security guard faced me and nodded.

"Right here, please." He pointed to the empty space behind him, directly behind Chris and Sebastian.

The sound of their voices as they spoke to their fans drifted through the curtains. Chris' smooth Boston cadence mixed with Sebastian's smoldering Romanian drawl. Neither of them had much of an accent, but it was there. The undertone, the hint of regional dialect that bespoke of the man...not the characters he played.

Memories of both of them using those sexy voices to whisper wicked words, to entice my deepest, most decadent fantasies came crashing into my mind like a tidal wave. I wanted nothing more than to relive the evening I spent in their arms...in their bed.

"Lisa, Cass," Chris' voice broke through my heated musings. "Good to see you again, ladies."

I vaguely heard Cass and Lisa's replies. I pinched my eyes closed and tried to steady myself.

"What happened to your friend?" Chris and Sebastian asked in unison.

I opened my eyes to see Cass and Lisa exchange a curious look before they replied.

"She wasn't feeling well." Cass slid her photo to Sebastian for his signature.

"She was out late partying and it must have worn her out," Lisa added with a shrug before handing her photo to Chris.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked with a glance over his shoulder, almost as if he could see me through the thin curtain. 

My heart stopped.

"Well, will you give her a little get well gift from us?" Sebastian slid a photo across the table to Cass, who tucked it under her photo and put it into a large envelope for safe keeping.

"I'll make sure she gets it. Thank you so much for being so inspirational." Cass beamed at them.

Lisa also thanked them and then my two friends disappeared into the crowd.

The curtain parted and Chris' hand slipped through the material with a folded slip of paper between his fingers. Our first meeting the day before came to mind.

I took the note, gently caressing his fingers as I took it. He chuckled.

_Don't forget to read your letter, sweetheart. We'll always have Philly._

I sighed and folded the note, tucking it into my pocket.

Another note appeared, this one tucked in Sebastian's hand as he slyly passed it to me behind his back. I stroked his fingers with mine as I took his note. I heard his sharp inhale as I did so. How did I affect them so? Obviously a lot.

I opened Sebastian's note and moaned when I read his words.

_I'll have you begging for me again...soon, dragostea mea._

Oh, my sweet fucking lord. I swayed a bit before shaking my head and focusing on the silhouettes through the curtain. I was in too deep now. There would be no escape. They'd branded me. Ruined, forever. Thanks for that, gentlemen.

The security guy eyed me for a moment.

"Can I go now?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Thanks," I said casting a last, longing glance beyond him to Seb and Chris.

As I walked away from the autograph booth, away from the men who'd ruined me for any others, I felt my heart ache. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? They weren't mine. But Chris was right, we'd always have Philly.

I caught sight of Cass and Lisa talking with one of the vendors selling gorgeous crochet blankets and other fandom goodies. They waved me over.

Forcing a smile, I joined them.

"Feeling better?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks." I couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze.

"We got everything we needed, anything you wanted to do while we're here?" Lisa joined us.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm kinda tired."

"Why don't you go back to the room and take a nap. Lisa and I will find a place for dinner and text you the address." Cass hugged me.

Goddamn it, their kindness was going to make my admission so much more difficult. I nodded and offered a weak smile before leaving them to their own devices.

The journey back to the hotel jumbled into a blur of motion. Once I reached the room, I pulled out my key card and sighed as I entered the hotel room. Tossing my bags on the bed, I proceeded to kick off my heels and collapse onto the bed.

The notes slid out of my bag. I read them again, brushing my fingers across their handwriting. _The letters._ I closed my eyes. Fuck, I couldn't read them now. Later, I promised myself.

My heart ached too much.

I curled up on my side and let sleep lay claim to me, hoping when I woke it wouldn't seem so overwhelming.


	9. A Confession and Two Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must confess to those who love me.

The soft rocking and murmur of voices brought me out a deep sleep. I mumbled and turned to bury my face in the blankets.

"Jen!" a familiar voice called my name. "Sweetie, wake up."

Breaking away from the void of sleep, I opened my eyes to see Lisa and Cass staring down at me.

"Shit!" I flopped my arm across my face. "I missed dinner, didn't I?"

Cass nodded. "When you didn't respond to either of our texts, we tried to call."

"You must have had one hell of a night to knock you out like that, girl," Lisa said with a smile.

"Oh, fuck, don't remind me." I hid my face behind my hands.

"Are you okay?" Cass rested her hand on my arm. "We're here if you want to talk about it."

I sat up and took a deep breath. I had to tell them. But I wasn't going to do it here, I needed fortification to get through this conversation. Like a shit ton of rum and a room full of witnesses.

"Can we go to the bar? I need a drink." I stood up and glanced at the mirror on the opposite wall. I looked like I'd just been tussled and fucked senseless. The truth wasn't far off either.

"Yeah, let's get your hair tamed first though," Cass said as she tucked a stray strand behind my ear.

"Are you breaking up with us?" Lisa teased.

"Haha." I swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation. But wasn't that true of confession in general? And wasn't I supposed to feel _better_ after I confessed? God, I hoped so. Truth was, I had to tell someone or I was going to explode. My only hope remained that my two closest friends wouldn't kill me once they knew my wicked secret.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of us walked into the hotel bar and found an empty, quiet booth. Lisa and Cass sat opposite me. After ordering our drinks, and a light dinner for myself, we fell silent until long after the waiter had left.

"Alright, girl, spill it. You've been teetering between on glowing and nauseated all day. I never know if you're gonna float away or puke. What the hell happened last night?" Lisa leaned forward.

My stomach churned and bile bit the back of my throat. "Can't I wait for my drink?"

Cass shook her head. "Something's obviously bothering you, best to let it out."

"You guys are going to kill me." I hung my head.

"Sweetie, we won't kill you. I promise. Whatever happened, we're here to support you no matter what." Cass' words filled me with equal parts hope and dread.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You guys went to the panel yesterday with the Marvel cast, right?"

"Yes," Cass and Lisa said in unison.

"I volunteered to set up that room before the panel." I paused for a moment then continued with careful words. "I was taping the wires down beneath the table on stage, and I got trapped there when they started the panel."

"Oh, my God!" Lisa's eyes grew wide.

"Did they know you were there?" Cass asked, her eyes matching Lisa's in size.

"Kinda," I hedged.

"Wait, wait, who found you?" Lisa started piecing things together, I could see it.

"Chris Evans stepped on my hand." I dared to meet their gazes.

"Holy shit." Lisa laughed.

Cass just stared at me for a moment before saying, "What did he say when he found you?"

"He didn't _say_ anything. He handed me a note." I cleared my throat. "And I replied so he wouldn't make a scene and risk getting me kicked out of the con."

"So when Chris spilled his water..." Lisa began.

"I had pinched him."

Cass made an ungodly noise. "You _pinched_ Chris Evans?!"

I did so much more than pinch him. Oh damn it, this wasn't going to be good. I took a fortifying breath and nodded.

Our waiter arrived, depositing the drinks and taking his leave. I waited until he was out of earshot to continue.

"So, did Sebastian know you were under there?" Lisa looked highly amused with the whole situation.

"Yes," I murmured with a groan.

"So, let me get this straight, you were passing notes with Chris Evans during the duration of the panel?" Cass asked.

I nodded.

"Holy hell, woman! And you didn't tell us?" Lisa laughed. "What did you write in these notes? Oh, my God, did you flirt with him? I totally would have flirted with him."

"I didn't mean to flirt with him." I slapped my hand over my mouth in horror.

"Jen!" They yelled in unison.

"How could you keep this from us?" Cass looked a bit disappointed. "We would have been happy for you."

"Well," I cleared my throat and froze. My fingers toyed with the straw in my daiquiri.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Lisa shouted earning her nasty glares from the tables around us. She lowered her voice. "You were with Evans last night?!"

Cass and Lisa glanced at each other and then stared at me like I was both a goddess and the most horrifying swamp creature that their imaginations could dredge up. I wanted to sink under the table and melt into oblivion.

I groaned. "There's more."

"Of course there fucking is. You'd better spill, girl, and spare no details. You're in far too deep to not give us all the juicy tidbits." Lisa took a sip of her drink.

I glanced at Cass whose stare pierced through me. I felt guilty as fuck. She offered a small smile and a nod. Speechless Cass. Oh, man, I fucked up.

"Sebastian showed up." I kept my voice deliberately soft.

"You...you had a threesome with Chris and Sebastian?" Cass nearly choked on the words.

"Not exactly." I drew the words out and sighed when they both motioned for me to continue. "Okay, so here's what happened..." I launched into a recount of the last twenty-four hours.

The looks on Cass and Lisa's faces ranged from horror to amusement to pure fucking jealousy to whistful longing to unabashed lust. When I finally finished the tale of my adventure, ending with the sweet notes I received through the curtain that morning at the con, I wasn't sure I still had friends sitting across from me.

They sat there, stunned and completely emotionally spent. Lisa slumped back in her seat and drained her drink. The flush on Cass' cheeks and her lack of response had me confused...and concerned.

"I knew you'd want to kill me." I twisted the napkin between my fingers.

"We don't want to kill you," Lisa said, her voice deceptively calm. "Okay, we do want to kill you, but we won't."

"Have you read the letters yet?" Cass finally spoke.

I sighed in relief at her question.  "No, I haven't read them yet."

Cass looked at Lisa and they both nodded. "You need to read the letters." Cass grabbed the check. "I'll finish my drink with Lisa. You need to read them alone."

I still wasn't sure what was going on inside either of their heads. Maybe they'd plot my death once I left. But Cass was right. I had to read the letters, and I had to read them alone.

"I love you guys." I offered a sincere smile.

"We love you too. Now go. We'll be up in a half hour." Lisa waved me away.

As I wove through the tables and out into the lobby, my heart pounded. Why hadn't I read the letters? Honestly? I knew what we had wouldn't...couldn't possibly last beyond what it was. Amazing. Fantastic. Phenomenal. But it could never be forever. No matter how much I wanted to make it last.

My heart grew heavier with every flight the elevator climbed. The contents of those letters terrified me. I pushed back the tears. _Quit being stupid. You knew it wouldn't last. Two days ago, this wasn't even on your radar or in the realm of possible fantasies floating around your mind. So. Just. Stop._

 I took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. Once I reached our room, I braced myself for the truth.

Inside, I grabbed the letters off the bed and sat down on the couch against the far wall by the window. I selected the first letter with a trembling hand and opened it. His legible script gave me a little comfort.

_Jen,_

_You say you're not a fan, but I have a feeling from this point on, you will be. First, let me say thank you for stepping out of your comfort zone and spending the evening with me...well, us. I hadn't anticipated Sebastian to crash our evening, but I can't say I'm sorry he did either._

_Doing events like this can be stressful for everyone involved. While I love my fans, it takes a lot out of me emotionally. Last night I was able to let loose and decompress. I have you to thank for that. Even our banter through the notes, which amuses me to no end because it felt like I was in high school again passing notes to my friends, helped distract me from the pressure of such a large event. Sebastian normally helps with that, and I feel fortunate because this time I had both of you._

_I hope my actions last evening have given me a special place in your memories and your heart. While I don't know what the future will hold for either of us, I do know that we'll always have this moment in time. So remember me, remember us. I wouldn't trade our evening for anything, and I hope you never regret that time you took a chance on two dumb guys who passed you notes during a comic con panel._

_Should our paths cross again, I hope we can rekindle our friendship and something more. Until then, we'll always have Philly. I sincerely wish you the best._

_Love, Chris_

The tears fell. As I knew they would. My heart. I set the letter aside and wiped the tears from my face. It still hurt, even though he hadn't said it outright, I was smart enough to read between the lines. Last night was a one time, once in a lifetime deal.

I stared at Sebastian's letter sitting next to me on the couch. Fear raced through me when I picked it up and pulled out the paper. The handwriting seemed rushed, uncertain with words scribbled and blocked out with pen marks throughout the letter. I had to smile. It seemed just like Sebastian to be so indecisive.

_Jen,_

_Dragostea mea. I should probably start off with an apology. It wasn't very nice of me to crash your date with Chris last night. I really am a nice guy, but I couldn't let Chris have you all to himself. And after having tasted what he had, I regret nothing._

_You taste like sin, iubito. And I'd gladly go to hell to taste you again. Even if it means sharing you with my best friend._

_I held you last night while you slept, and I swear I didn't want to leave you this morning. Chris and I agreed to leave before you woke. Last night was amazing. You are amazing. And beautiful. And so damn sexy when you're dripping wet pressed up against the shower stall screaming my name as you come all over me. I'd love an encore sometime perhaps._

_I'm not good at goodbyes. I hate them. So, let's just say this isn't goodbye, păpuşă, but until we meet again._

_Love, Seb_

I set the letter down. Not only was my face wet, but my panties were soaked as well. Wicked Sebastian with his wicked tongue. I shook my head.

My boys. They each left me a piece of themselves in those letters. I would at least cherish that forever, just as I would cherish my steamy, fantastical night of wild sex and wicked desires.

No one would believe me. I don't think even Cass and Lisa believed everything I told them. My heart ached a bit at the thought of my friends and the men who'd shared a wonderful night with me. I regretted nothing. Not one single, solitary moment.

Perhaps I would see Chris and Sebastian again. But somehow I doubted it. I had no way to contact them, and they had no way to contact me. I sighed and held both letters against my chest.

Whatever came next, this weekend would always have a warm, loving place in my heart and memory. No one could take away Philly, not even the cold, unrelenting grip of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last chapter. Then this story has reached it's end.
> 
> Thank you all for following and being so super patient and supportive. I love you all.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
